Alive A Life
EPISODE 3: Alive A Life is the third and final episode of Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. Being a part of the Ryuki Tribute Arc of Kamen Rider Zi-O, it features the debut of the Ryuki and Knight Ridewatches as well as DecadeArmor Ryuki Form. Synopsis to be added Plot After witnessing the death of Jun Shibaura at the hands of Dark Shinji, Kimura and Ren are shocked. Ryuga then attacks Kimura, wanting Kimura to die for him, saying that if he wins the Rider War, he can escape to the real world and exist as a real being. Ren transforms into Kamen Rider Knight and uses Trick Vent to distract Ryuga. Ryuga swiftly defeats the Trick Vent copies, only to find out Ren and Kimura have already escaped. In the real world, Another Ryuki is still wreaking havoc, killing numerous police officers. A man whose face is hidden in a white cloak uses a crystal orb to absorb the life essence of the lives the Another Rider has claimed. Another Ryuki reverts back to Tatsuya Kano and asks the man in white when he may be able to revive Sara, the man replies it would be soon enough. Meanwhile, in a hospital, a dying Sara is still pleading for Tatsuya to stop his rampage. Back in the Mirror World, Kimura manages to flee, only to be found by a group of monsters. Too exhausted and wounded to transform, he is eaten alive by the trio. Ren is riding his motorcycle, wanting nothing to do with the events anymore. However, he is surprise-attacked by three Mirror Monsters, regaining his memory upon being hit in the head by one of them. Finally realizing that it has been Shinji's voice that tells him to stop the Rider War all along, Ren transforms and slay the monsters. Elsewhere, Asakura, vexed because he has nobody to fight with, vents his anger on Goro. He threatens to kill Goro if Goro does not find an opponent for him right away. Just at that moment, Dark Shinji comes and offers to "play" with Asakura. Finally happy with a chance to fight, Asakura transforms and charges at Dark Shinji. The two fought a brief while before Knight appears and strikes Ouja, remarking that Kido's opponent is not the madman but him. Ouja is amused and begins fighting Knight. Knight tells Ouja that he is merely wanting to die, then uses his Final Vent on him right after, fatally wounding Ouja, forcing him to flee. As Goro finds his "master" on the verge of death due to the attack, he uses the Magna Visor in human form to shoot at Ouja. It is revealed here that Goro's memory about the past is also intact, and that he only agrees to serve and follow Asakura earlier so that he may have a chance to kill him. He has been loyal to Shuichi Kitaoka all along, and he wants to fulfill his late master's wishes to end Asakura once and for all. Goro transforms into Zolda and uses his Shoot Vent to attack Ouja, wounding him even more. Engulfed in flames, Ouja still defiantly charges at Zolda and uses his Veno Saber to slash him in the chest, then stab through his abdomen. The two combatants are subsequently forced out of their transformations. Asakura lies on the ground unconscious. Goro, thinking that he has fulfilled his master's wish, starts to disintegrate because of Ouja's inflicted stab wound. Ren is still trying to make Shinji remember the past, and reveals to him that the voice inside his head is Shinji's, which keeps telling him to stop the war. Nevertheless, Dark Shinji states it is useless to try and bring his real counterpart back, as he no longer exists. Ren shouts at him, telling Shinji to come back, otherwise, he would have to kill Shinji. The two transform and begin a duel, with Ryuga being the winner. As Ryuga is about to land the killing blow on Knight, the real Shinji begins to surface and forces Ryuga to stop the attack. Ren says that Dark Shinji can never win because he does not understand the bond between him and the real Shinji. Knight then strikes Ryuga, forcing him back into human form. Ren, thinking that Shinji has returned to normal, de-transforms and comes by his side. However, Dark Shinji is still in control of the body, he grabs his Black Drag Saber and fights Ren in human form. Just as the two are struggling against each other, Asakura, also in human form, wields his Veno Saber and interrupts their fight. Asakura prepares to stab Shinji with Veno Saber, only for Ren to shield his friend from the attack, mortally wounded as a result. Asakura, still wanting to fight more and more, screams in dissatisfaction as he disintegrates. Shinji, who has now subdued his dark counterpart for good and has his memory of the past restored, comes at his dying friend's side. Ren recounts the events of the past Rider War, saying that Shinji dies before him at that time. Ren tells Shinji to live this time. Shinji pleads Ren not to die, but to no avail, as the wound, he has received does not permit him to live any longer. As Shinji is the last man standing, Sara proclaims him the winner of the Rider War and pleads him to stop Tatsuya. She offers Shinji her life and opens a mirror for him to escape to the real world. Shinji returns to the real world and transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki to fight Another Ryuki. The two seem to be evenly matched. Shinji reveals to Tatsuya that Sara has offered him her life earlier to stop Tatsuya and that Sara has used her life essence until the last moments of her life just for Tatsuya to become a good person again. The Another Rider falls on his knees in distraught and sadness. The mysterious man in white appears before the two, voicing his disapproval of Shinji's interference, and subsequently uses his powers to knock Shinji back. Sougo and Geiz come by Shinji's side, to comfort him. Shinji mistakes Geiz for Ren, much to the future Rider's confusion. Shinji asks Sougo to take care of things for him from that time on. Sougo and Geiz realize that they have unlocked the Ryuki and Knight Ridewatches, respectively. He then lets the duo fight Another Ryuki while deciding to go somewhere else. The man in white uses the life essence in the orb to revitalize Another Ryuki, but Sougo assumes Decade Armor Ryuki Form and soundly defeats the Another Rider, destroying the Anotherwatch in the process. However, their victory is short-lived, as the man in white reveals himself to be Kamen Rider Odin - The most powerful Rider in Kamen Rider Ryuki. He transforms and overpowers Geiz and Zi-O with Sword Vent and teleportation abilities. Meanwhile, Shinji is on his way to a hospital. He recounts his last moments with Ren earlier: The man who keeps appearing in his dreams from day one is indeed Ren all along. Ren asks Shinji to come and check on his fiancee - Eri Ogawa - as he wants to know whether she's happy or not. Shinji finds Eri, now a nurse, taking care of a child patient. She is shown wearing three rings - the very same rings that Ren always carries with him in the previous Rider War. As Eri is happy with her job, Shinji leaves the hospital. Zi-O and Geiz are still being overwhelmed by the might of Kamen Rider Odin. Odin states that the two cannot defeat him as long as he still possesses the three Survive Cards. Odin says the "game"/The Rider War will be restarted and over and over again until the end of time. The Ryuki and Knight Ridewatches start to glow, and Geiz notes that the two must be used simultaneously for their full powers to be utilized. Sougo agrees as the duo both activates their finishers. Odin also activates his Final Vent to counter them, but he is defeated by the combined effort of the Riders. Before he disintegrates, he utters one final word: "Yui...". A visibly sad Shinji is seen walking about while reminiscing his final moments with Ren once more: Before dying, Ren is certain that Shinji and he will meet each other again, in a place without fighting. When that time comes, Ren asks whether the two can continue "annoying" each other like they used to do. Shinji tearfully agrees, just as his friend starts to vanish in his very arms. Shinji pulls out the Dragreder and Darkwing Advent Cards from his pockets and lets them fly away into the air. As the cards disappear up high, Shinji continues his walk down the road... Cast * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Forms and Collectibles Used Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Ryuki: ***Sword Vent, Strike Vent **Knight: ***Trick Vent, Sword Vent, Final Vent, Guard Vent, Darkwing **Zolda: ***Shoot Vent **Ouja: ***Sword Vent **Ryuga: ***Sword Vent, Guard Vent, Strike Vent, Dragblacker, Final Vent **Odin: ***Sword Vent, Survive Shippu, Survive Mugen, Survive Rekka, Final Vent *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Drag Saber, Drag Claw **Knight: ***Wing Lancer, Wing Wall **Zolda: ***Giga Launcher **Ouja: ***Veno Saber **Ryuga ***Drag Saber, Drag Shield, Drag Claw **Odin ***Gold Sabers Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Decade, Ryuki **Geiz ***Geiz, Knight (in Zikan Zax) *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***DecadeArmor, DecadeArmor Ryuki Form **Geiz ***N/A Errors * When Zi-O plugged Ryuki Ridewatch into Ride HeiSaber for a finisher, he didn't rotate the Hand Selector and the blade didn't announce the name of the finisher. This is true with the DX version of the toy, when the Ridewatch is inserted without rotating the Hand Selector, the weapon will merely announce the Ridewatch's name. * The Ryuki and Knight Ridewatches didn't announce their names after their creation, unlike all other Ridewatches created out of a Blank Watch. *When Zi-O DecadeArmor Ryuki Form hits Another Ryuki using the Ryuki Final Attack Time Break, the Time Break sound from Zi-O Ridewatch is played instead of the Final Attack Time Break sound from Decade Ridewatch. Notes *'Ridewatch Count At Episode End-' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, W, Kuuga, Decade, Zi-O II, Ryuki, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Knight, GeizRevive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai *'Rider Deaths this episode -' **'Kamen Rider Verde: '''eaten by three Buzzstinger monsters after being wounded by Kamen Rider Ryuga **'Kamen Rider Zolda: 'stabbed through the abdomen by Kamen Rider Ouja **'Kamen Rider Ouja: 'dies from his injuries from Kamen Rider Knight's Final Vent and Kamen Rider Zolda's Shoot Vent **'Kamen Rider Ryuga: 'overcome by Shinji Kido, eliminating Dark Shinji, but most likely alive right after the Rider Fight due to his immortality **'Kamen Rider Knight: 'stabbed through the chest by Takeshi Asakura **'Kamen Rider Odin: 'killed by the combined power of Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz *'Riders Remaining: '1/13; Kamen Rider Ryuki is the winner *The episode's name is based on ''Kamen Rider Ryuki's opening theme sung by Rica Matsumoto. *When Sougo and Geiz wake up Shinji, Shinji mistakes Geiz for Ren. This is a reference to the fact that fans think Gaku Oshida and Satoshi Matsuda are lookalikes, which is further supported by a photo Matsuda posted of him and Oshida together. *It is heavily implied that the Kamen Rider Odin that appears in this episode is Shiro Kanzaki himself considering the following: ** His last word before dying is "Yui..." ** Sara appears to be unaware of Odin, as she proclaims Shinji to be the winner despite the fact that at that time, Odin is still alive and active. ** This Odin appears to be harvesting the life essence of the people Another Ryuki has killed, possibly also to revive someone. ** It is possible that Shiro has decided to reset the Rider War one more time after 17 years since the end of Kamen Rider Ryuki with an attempt to revive his dead sister once more, and he has orchestrated the events in order to harvest enough life force to do it. *This episode marks: **Ryuga's first time using the Drag Shield on screen. **The first (and currently only) time that Survive Mugen card was ever shown on-screen. All 3 Survive cards are placed in the Gold Visor. **The first onscreen transformation of Kamen Rider Odin and Goro Yura as Kamen Rider Zolda. **The first time for Zi-O's Ride Heisaber is activated by a Ridewatch other than Decade **The return of Eri Ogawa, however, she is portrayed by a stand-in instead of her original actress. *It is shown that Visors and Advent Weapons can be accessed without transforming into Riders, as Shinji is able to use his Drag Saber, Ren the Dark Visor, Goro the Magna Visor, and Asakura the Veno Saber. *It's implied Shinji sacrificed his powers (as well as that of Ren) during the creation of the Ryuki and Knight Ridewatches, as the Dragreder and Darkwing cards disappeared in the end themselves. External links to be added References Category:Crossovers Category:Rider Death Episode Category:New Form Episode